


Lent

by Ankhet



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhet/pseuds/Ankhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: challenge from <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://dubh-ceol.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dubh-ceol.livejournal.com/"><b>dubh_ceol</b></a>: "Connor and Murphy, can be slashy or not (up to you) fighting over chocolate." (<a href="http://ankhet.livejournal.com/338909.html?thread=345053#t345053">here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lent

  
It started out innocently enough; these things often/always do.

Ma had sent them a box of chocolate for Easter, knowing that one or both of them always swore it off for Lent. It wasn’t the chocolate that was the problem. At least, not until it was almost gone.

Murphy had reached for the last piece, forgetting momentarily that he’d been able to eat it for forty days while his brother, poor sod that he was, had given it up for Lent. Forty days Connor had to watch in jealousy while Murphy got to eat a piece of heaven any time he wanted. By all rights, in Connor’s mind, that last piece should have belonged to him. It was only fair, after all. Really, Murph had no reason to be surprised when it was slapped out of his hand.

But for some reason he was. Naturally he responded in kind, slapping at Conn to get the chocolate back. Slapping progressed into hitting. Hitting progressed into wrestling, which quickly turned into more. Clothes hit the ground, quickly followed by Connor on his hands and knees.

Murph was hurried, more rushed than he’d been in the past. After all, he had his reasons, too. Fuck Connor and his chocolate; Murphy had sworn off sex for Lent. He’d never make that mistake again. _Never again._


End file.
